Thoughts of a hero
by patriot1
Summary: This is how Tenchi views the girls and how he views their feeling and his feelings for them ch3 is here
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Tenchi Muyo or others things associated with it. I am only borrowing the characters for fun. Author note this fic is first person, which means it, will be in Tenchi's points of view. I know this had been done to death but I think I can offer a view that is a little different.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THOUGHTS OF A HERO  
  
  
  
Hi, this is Tenchi Masaki I was just an average guy until 5 alien yet very beautiful girls came into my life. Over time I have made various opinions on them and how they fell about me and how I feel about them. This is my chronicle on them.  
  
Let me start off with the proclaimed genius scientist Washu. She came to us after the Kagato battle and things have not been the same since (that putting it lightly). I used to think that her whole life was science and nothing more. I learned that first hand when she tried to get a certain sample from me and constantly tried to do experiments on me. She also has tried to examine me on my LHWs and that I tell you has been nothing but frustration since then. It was not until later on that I found out though that she was much more then science but she also had a heart and soul. She showed that side when baby Taro arrived how she cared and nurtured that child like it was her own and that she would die then let anything happen to him. She showed that soft side when she told us about how she lost her first child and how broken and rejected she felt I personally think that is what lead her to burying herself in science and to trust Kagato. That name Kagato it burns my heart unlike anything I have felt but that is a different story. Washu I can tell still hurts from the lost of her first child and tries to make up with it by trying to be a mother to her second child Ryoko. Needless to say that is easier said then done Ryoko still feels much resentment toward Washu and Washu feels it and tries to fix it but does not know how. Washu if she has anything is much pride and glory to herself and refuses to admit she is ever wrong. Like the time when we had a birthday party for me and Washu and Ryoko had argument about whose fault it was (I have no idea how they got into this) that Kagato took Ryoko, Washu refused to take the blunt of the blame needless to say both girls were very hurt and near the point of tears before I stepped in. I can tell Washu really wants to make things right with Ryoko and does try on occasion but pride and the fear of losing yet another child veers her from that I can only hope that she and Ryoko make up and have a good relationship. Well know the question that plagues me about all the girls does Washu love me and do I love her. I think Washu does have a small crush on me and does have feeling for me and yet I also feel that many of those feeling are more of a mother's love then true love. This weird thought of mine is based on two things she tries to get my attention is very discreet ways and tries to get me to notice her, believe me it is not hard to notice her in either form or when she wants something. She does try to love me but I think what she really wants is a friend and someone to talk to something she has not had in a very long while and to have someone to confide in and trust. I do love Washu but I love her as you would love a good friend or a confidant. I could in all honestly fall in love with her but I just cannot find those feeling in me and truthfully I do not think in her heart that she wants that. To finish Washu is a very good person who is a genius and extremely intelligent, needless to say I have not failed science class since she got here and to me she gives me something none of the other girls can give me wisdom and she shows me how strong a person can be when put in many situations that can destroy a person.  
  
Well that was chapter one each girls will get their own chapter up next Sasami and will get to all girls soon. Until then good-bye for now. 


	2. Thoughts of a hero ch2

Well here is the usual disclaimer I do not own Tenchi Muyo and if I did I would be a very rich man. Now on to the fan fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thoughts Of A Hero Ch. 2  
  
  
  
Hello this is Tenchi again this is my personal thoughts on Sasami and her other half as I call it Tsunami.  
  
Well where to begin it all started when I meet the young Juraian princess back when I was on her sister's ship.  
  
She was a mischievous little girl that got me into a lot of trouble when I helped her try to take Ayeka's crown needless to say I got into a lot of Hassle for that.  
  
My original thoughts on her believe it or not was that she was a trouble maker that loved to cause havoc and have fun with other people I learned later that was far from the truth later on.  
  
I learned actually that she was a sweet little girl that cared deeply about the people she loved and cared about and would do anything for them if it were in her power to do so.  
  
I really love when she shows that side because it draws you to her and you cannot help but laugh with her and join in the fun.  
  
She I think is the light to all are days she brings a smile and good cheer to us all and everybody in the family cannot help but be happy when she enters the room.  
  
Yet you better be careful around her because she does have that little temper of hers and when she says something you better listen.  
  
Like the time I was working on a big project for school and I told her I would be late for dinner, my goodness she came into my room and pulled me by the ear to the dinner table. After that when she called me for dinner I was never late if I could help it.  
  
I am also amazed by how much she can put up with as well with Ryoko and Ayeka fighting it is a amazing that she can do all the stuff she does to help the household. She does so much around the house with the cooking and cleaning it is amazing how much she gets done, but she does find time for herself and loves to play with Ryo-Ohki, play chess with everybody, and read.  
  
She loves to read that I found out after I brought home a book I had to read for literature class, after that I brought her home a new book every time she finished the other so she can read and enjoy herself.  
  
Yes, she is handful and she is playful and has a great young spirit but she also has a serious side and a side that calls for order that side is Tsunami.  
  
Well what do you say poor Sasami had a horrible accident on Jurai during when Ryoko attacked Jurai and in what was a blessing and a sort of curse she merged with the patron Goddess of Jurai.  
  
It was a blessing because it saved her life but also it put great responsibility on her when she becomes older, because she will one day be one with Tsunami.  
  
I personally think she is brave and a little afraid when the two become one, the reason being that she knows what is expected for her and she accepts it and yet she is afraid that she will lose herself in the process.  
  
Even now you see signs of her becoming Tsunami by how she was nightmares that seem to be a sign of what is to come and on some days you see her in a daze and that show she is talking and thinking with and as her other side.  
  
The nightmares are the worst she comes into my room crying hoping she can stay the night with me and have comfort.  
  
I can only pray that these nightmares stop but when you are to become a powerful Goddess how can you not see visions and not all visions are pretty.  
  
I never really think about it but it completes my train of thought does she love me and do I love her.  
  
I think she loves me in the way of a schoolgirl crush kind of like when a young girl gets a crush on the good looking teacher from school. I know that she cares for me and tries to get my attentions and she tries in little hints.  
  
Believe this or not she likes for her and me to be alone and me helping her cook or her and me playing a quiet game I think she very much enjoys it.  
  
I do love Sasami but as a relative and little sister. I do not think I can love her in a romance way because of her age.  
  
I know she is much older then she looks but she still has a young mind and body and I could not feel any attraction beyond friendship.  
  
To finish I think Sasami gives me something that none of other girls can give me and that is innocence and laughter. That is something really special and I hope she keeps that good heart for all time and when she turns into a Tsunami. I pray that she is happy here and we make her happy as much as she makes us.  
  
Well that is chapter two sorry for the delay. I was going to do this girl later but I am inspired to write about her next. Up next the first Princess of Jurai Ayeka.Bye for now. 


	3. thoughts of a hero ch3

Well As usual I do not own Tenchi Muyo and all characters associated with it. Sorry for the delay in this chapter I was very busy during the time but I am back.  
  
  
  
Thoughts Of A Hero Ch.3  
  
  
  
Hello this is Tenchi Masaki and these are my thoughts on how I view the many women in my life. This is my personal opinion of the first princess of Jurai.  
  
Well to begin it all started when Ayeka along with her sister Sasami came to earth looking for Ryoko and my grandfather. Little did they know they found a lot more then they bargained for.  
  
To say Ayeka and me got off on the wrong foot is an understatement she tried to have me killed after Sasami sent me to try and retrieve her crown.  
  
Despite that things got a lot better I learned that Ayeka was searching for my grandfather who was suppose to marry to her and rule Jurai with her.  
  
She also brought with her my heritage and a part of my family and me that I never knew existed. To say that I was surprised would be putting it lightly.  
  
As time went on I got a chance to get closer to Ayeka and found out she was actually a nice well-mannered girl with many good traits and talents.  
  
She is very polite and has a strong belief to treat everybody with respect and honor. That is except when she is around Ryoko during their daily fights and arguments.  
  
She has a lot of pride in what she is and she is always willing to defend her beliefs and honor no matter what the cost.  
  
Ayeka is one of the kindest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I remember one time she had gone away for a month to go on business for Jurai and when she got back, she brought gifts for everybody even Ryoko.  
  
I like to see her kind side because it rubs off on everybody and she can light a whole room with her grace and kindness.  
  
Yet she does have that temper and anger she shows once in while and it is look out below to anybody that gets in her way during it.  
  
Like one time her and Ryoko had another fight over who knows what and they ended up destroying a large part of the house. We ended up sleeping in Washu's lab for two nights while we all repaired the house.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if Ayeka and Ryoko will ever stop fighting and get along and yet I know that I am mostly the cause of they're fighting and arguing.  
  
I do not know who starts most of the fights nor do I care I just wish those two would get along .Yet I thing they also fight to get a workout and to get a sort of entertainment out of it as well.  
  
I have also seen how Ayeka cares deeply for her family and friends and how far she will go to fight for them. The Kagato incident was an example on how she went with me to help Ryoko and stop Kagato.  
  
I have further seen this when Sasami was scared that Ayeka would disown her for her not being the real Sasami (even though she is). Ayeka showed that she did not care and that Sasami is her sister and that she would love and protect her sister for all time.  
  
Authors Note -yes this part of the story is the part you guys more likely wait for so here it comes.  
  
This is a question that I have spent many nights thinking about does Ayeak love me and do I love her. That question has plagued my mind for many nights and for all the years she has been her.  
  
I think she loves me to an extent I can tell she has genuine feelings for me. But I can also see that her love might be missed guided and that she still holds Yosho true to her heart.  
  
What I mean is that she spent hundreds of years looking for Yosho and I could honestly see went she talked about him how much she loved him. I think feelings like she has for my grandfather does not go away over night and she still harbors those feeling.  
  
I think she loves me for me as just Tenchi, but a part of her I think loves the grandson of Yosho and the first prince of Jurai .The person that will rule and share a crown with her when the time comes.  
  
I know that I am the first prince but I wonder if she will see past that to who I really I am and see me as just Tenchi and not see me as the almighty first prince of Jurai.  
  
I have longed asked myself do I love Ayeka and do I harbor great feelings for her. This is a question that has caused many sleepless nights in the years that have gone by.  
  
After all the thinking and soul searching I found that I love her as a relative and as a best friend. Don't think I have not been tempted to love her more then that I have always wondered what life would be like being her king and ruling Jurai together.  
  
I could not bring myself to love her as more then a friend for many reasons, one being my life would change and she would want me to be something I am not and I do not think I could change and be the person she wants me to be.  
  
She wants me to be a strong monarch and change for the good of the empire and have royal manners and etiquette. I do not think I can bring myself to that.  
  
Do get me wrong I think I can rule Jurai just not in the way she and many of the members of the royal family would want it to be ruled.  
  
I remember when my grandfather tired to push us together I was very nervous and yet even during that I could not find it in myself to love her the way she wants me to.  
  
I also have had problems trying to get over the fact that she is my great aunt, even though it is fine on Jurai I was raised on earth and on earth it is very strange.  
  
AN-yes I know in Japan marrying a relative is acceptable in some occasions but I don't thing even in Japan you can marry your aunt.  
  
Finally I already love somebody a person that has captured my heart, one that has held on to it for many years.  
  
I have held out telling that person for fear I will hurt Ayeka and the last thing I want to do is hurt a lovely soul such as hers.  
  
I do not want to crush the spirit and dreams of Ayeka and when I do confess my love to that other person I also want to be there to comfort Ayeka and let her know she is very special to me.  
  
To finish Ayeka gives me the spirit of sincerity and that is something that none of the other girls can give me. I see a strong soul with my hopes and dreams and a soul that can live on though anything. Long live the first princess.  
  
  
  
Well that is ch3 sorry for the long delay once again. On a personal note I am an r/t loyalist until the end and yet I have a lot of respect for Ayeka I think she is a well-rounded character that makes Tenchi Muyo what it is. Up next the blond bombshell herself mihoshi. 


	4. Authors note

Authors note-Hey its me sorry but there will be a slight delay in the next chapter of my fic. I am starting school and I will more then likely not have the next chapter until Friday so I as for your patience and I am sorry for any inconvenience. 


End file.
